Forbidden Love
by jennied
Summary: A period romance story about Ross and Rachel set on the Titanic. Can two people really find a way to be together when everything around them tells them that they shouldn’t be?


**Author's Note** - This idea came to me a while ago when I figured a romance story about Ross and Rachel on the Titanic would be a great thing to write. I started this before I knew there were other stories like this out there so I hope no one is offended that I have decided to add another one into the mix.

At the moment I am focusing on Rachel and Ross but I am considering including the other Friends in the story (namely Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe.) If you leave a review, please do :) lol, then let me know how you would like the story to pan out. (That is whether you would like to see the introduction of the other Friends.) Also let me know what you think about the story too, all comments are greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

* * *

On the 10th April 1912, at a little after 11.30am Rachel Green and her parents arrived in Southampton docks ready to embark on the maiden voyage of the newest addition to the White Star Line, The Titanic. The Green's had spent the past few days in London, shopping for Rachel's forthcoming wedding and they were now travelling home to their residence in New York. Rachel was the eldest of three daughters to Leonard and Sandra Green. Leonard was a wealthy and respected doctor in Long Island and Sandra was his dutiful wife. Rachel's younger sisters, Jill and Amy were not present on the trip. They were still at home in New York at finishing school which Rachel was secretly pleased about as she and her sisters did not get on, they were constantly arguing and were always in competition with one another. Jill and Amy had been incredibly jealous at not being able to travel on The Titanic and had been complaining about it for months, however Leonard and Sandra had promised to bring them something special back from London which had appeased them somewhat.

Rachel was due to marry her fiancé, Barry Farber in August following a year long engagement. Barry was a doctor who worked in Rachel's father's practice, his parent's were good friends with Rachel's and the marriage had been arranged by Leonard, knowing that his daughter would be well taken care of by becoming Barry's wife.

As Rachel stepped out of the car, which had brought them from London to Southampton, she looked up to see the ship for the first time. It was beautiful, unlike anything she had ever seen before.

'Magnificent, isn't it?' Leonard commented upon seeing the look on his daughter's face. 'The biggest ship ever built.'

'It's quite something.' Rachel said as she followed her parents who were making their way up the gangway to the first class entrance on B deck. Upon entering the reception area the Green's were greeted and escorted to their cabins on C deck.

Rachel followed the porter, who was carrying their bags and luggage, down the blue carpeted corridor constantly gazing at the wonder of the ship; everything was so shiny and new. Upon reaching their cabins Leonard thanked the porter for his assistance who then hurried away to leave the Greens to get settled and to escort and assist more first class passengers.

Rachel had her own cabin which was directly adjoined to her parents. She opened the door and stepped inside. Her cabin was decorated with patterned wallpaper and oak wood panelling. She had a large four poster bed and her own desk, complete with stationary. Rachel also had her own bathroom with a small sink and bathtub that had glistening gold taps. The bathroom contained sumptuous towels and many toiletries. Rachel quickly decided that The Titanic was one of the finest places that she had ever stayed in.

As Rachel unpacked her things she should have been in high spirits, she was travelling on the finest ship ever built but instead her heart was heavy. She sighed heavily as she contemplated her future. In a few short days time she and her parents would arrive in New York and the preparations for her wedding would commence immediately, the thought made her subdued. She didn't love Barry and she didn't really want to marry him. He wasn't a bad man he was just so very dull and did not possess any fire or passion. Still Rachel understood that she was expected to marry a wealthy man and take care of their house and subsequent children. Women of her social standing were supposed to be happy with that; they were certainly not supposed to have ambitions or want to forge their own careers. Their role was simply to be a good wife and mother.

Rachel knew that by marrying Barry she would be well taken care of and would never want for anything in life. Most girls would have been happy with that knowledge but Rachel knew that there had to be more to life than that. She was only eighteen years old and very pretty. She had long, golden, brown hair and gleaming blue eyes. She had tan skin and an attractive, slender figure. She was stunning and any man would have been delighted to have her as their sweetheart. Barry on the other hand was twenty four years old and rather plain looking. Rachel could not imagine any one being envious of her for being with him. No matter how much her head told her that being with Barry was the sensible option and that being well taken care of was a priority in life her heart told her that, that was not something she wanted in her beau.

She wanted exhilaration and compatibility; somebody who would understand her and allow her to be who she wanted to be and she knew she would never get that in Barry. Still she had accepted that that was the fate, which awaited her. She was going to become Mrs Dr Barry Farber whether she wanted to or not.

Brushing her thoughts away and deciding that she had to make the most of her trip Rachel walked into her parent's cabin. Theirs was larger than hers and panelled with wood in a soft fawn shade. They had a four poster bed with drapes and a sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling. In the centre of the cabin was a table that had a glass vase placed on it that was filled with flowers. A gleaming gold fireplace completed the regal feel of the room.

As Rachel entered the room she walked over to a velour couch that was situated to the side of the table and sat down. She took the clips that were holding her hair into a bun out and allowed her long hair to fall loosely around her shoulders. She watched as her parent's unpacked their things and discussed the journey, including who was travelling on the maiden voyage of the Titanic.

'I hear the Geller's are embarking in Southampton.' Leonard commented to his wife. 'It seems they have been in London tying up a business deal.'

'Oh, Jack and Judy, how pleasant, it will be nice to see them. It's been a while since we last spoke.' Sandra replied.

Rachel frowned at the familiar name, the Geller's she was sure she had heard it before.

'You remember The Geller's dear?' Sandra said to Rachel as if reading her thoughts. 'You used to be friends with their daughter Monica.'

Rachel suddenly remembered Monica; she couldn't believe she had forgotten her. They had been best friends when they were younger but had drifted apart in recent years with her becoming engaged to Barry. Rachel smiled, it would be nice to catch up with her friend and now she would have some company on the trip.

'Yes apparently they've also been shopping for Monica's upcoming debutante.' Leonard continued. 'Their son, Ross is travelling with them as well; he's been helping Jack with the business whilst studying at college.' Leonard commented.

'Oh yes I recall Judy mentioning that to me.' Sandra answered.

Rachel frowned again trying to recall Ross, she vaguely remembered him but her memories were hazy; still she was sure she would get to know him on the trip.

As Leonard and Sandra continued to talk about the Geller's Rachel found herself becoming annoyed with her mother, how was it that she had managed to stay in touch with Judy and yet she had lost contact with her one time best friend, Monica? She sighed, it didn't really matter anyway and besides they now had the trip to become reacquainted.

'Well I am sure we will come across them sooner or later, perhaps at lunch.' Leonard pondered, breaking Rachel's reverie. 'Now I think we should all unpack and change out of our travelling clothes before the bugle sounds for lunch.'

Rachel nodded her agreement and retreated to her cabin. She knew she had at least an hour before lunch would be served and she had to change and re-do her hair before leaving the cabin for the dining room, her mother would not expect anything less of her…


End file.
